


Home for Easter

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drabble, Father-Son talk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Sometimes, warnings aren't necessary.





	

It was bittersweet, watching his thirteen-year-old son wave goodbye to some boys on the platform before joining him. “Don’t get too close to them,” Lyall warned. “You know it can’t last.”

Remus looked at him. “Dad, they know.”

“What?”

“They know. They’re really smart, they worked it out.” He took a breath. “They don’t care.”

This was so far from Lyall’s own experience that he couldn’t quite believe it. “They don’t care? Are you sure?”

Remus nodded. “Couldn’t be more sure. They know, and they don’t care.” He grinned suddenly. “I’ve got friends, Dad! Real friends!”

Tears welled in Lyall’s eyes. He’d thought his son could never have real friends, that everyone would shun him once his condition became known. He hadn’t realised some people could look past it and see the child inside, the child he knew and loved, the child who had so much to offer.

“That’s great,” was all he could say. “So … can I meet them?”


End file.
